Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell ROCK!
by Scrittore Di Novelle
Summary: What will happen when Ginny's invited to Pav's and Lav's X-mas Xtravaganza? A couple shots of firewhiskey won't hurt unless the next morning you wake up in bed with... (HG, RHr)


Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell ROCK!

By Emma L. Granger

Summary: What will happen when Ginny's invited to Pav's and Lav's X-mas Xtravaganza? A couple shots of firewhiskey won't hurt unless the next morning you wake up in bed with...

_Jingle Bell Rock Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun  
  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air  
  
What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh  
  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell rock  
  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air  
  
What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh  
  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock_

A/N: There's really nothing to say just read and review!!! O I almost forgot, Voldemort's dead! YAY!!! And Gin's in her 7th year.

Chapter 1: The par-tay!

Ginny's POV

_You, Ginerva Molly Weasley, are cordially invited to Pav's and Lav's X-Mas Xtravaganza! Muggle attire if you please._

_Time: 9:00-1:00_

_Place: 154 Duneburry Road_

_When: Christmas Eve!_

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Ginny tossed the piece of paper into the trash. Then she heard voices coming from outside the apartment.

"So Hermione are you going to Parvati and Lavender's party tonight?" Ron asked the bushy-haired girl as they came through the door. Ron had invited his sister over to his apartment, which he now shared with Harry and Hermione (after they moved out of their homes they needed a place to live too) for the holidays.

"Yes, and you Harry?" Hermione looked towards the boy.

"Yeah." He responded. Ginny had to admit he looked cute. She still hadn't fully gotten over her crush for him; she was just a bit more relaxed around him.

"Well I'm off to get ready." Hermione said. She looked over at Ginny. "Gin are you coming?"

Ginny thought about it. Well...Harry is going. "Sure." She joined Hermione.  
  
(2 hours later):

The girls had dressed up and put on make up. They came out of Hermione's room to see Harry sitting on the couch watching the television they had all chipped in and bought, and Ron sitting at the table with a load of food.

"Ron you're so sweet you made dinner for us!" Hermione cooed.

"Oh you want some? This is for me." He replied.

"Ron that dinner can serve four people!"

"Yes it can, how observant of you Hermione." He replied coolly while tucking his napkin into the top collar part of his shirt or whatever. "You're about to see something really special." He started to eat.

"Ron that's disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes but incredibly delicious."

"Ugh! Anyway, Harry go get dressed so we can leave and go to the party." Hermione said impatiently. Ginny remained quiet enjoying the show.

"I am dressed." Harry stated.

"She means for the party." Ginny said finally joining the conversation.

"I am dressed," He paused, "For the party." He said the last part slowly.

Ginny looked at his plain white shirt and blue jeans. "Like that?"

"Of course like this. What do you propose? That I go naked?"

Ginny thought in her mind, 'Of course not but you can!' But instead she said, "Fine let's just go."

Hermione asked, "How could you bare to live with him all those years?" She pointed at Ron.

"It's was hard job that nobody wanted. Trust me." Ginny replied.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At the party:

It was 11:59 and everybody had had something to drink by then. Lavender suddenly shouted, "LET'S DO THE COUNTDOWN TILL CHRISTMAS!"

Someone shouted, "That's for New Year's Eve you twit!" Lavender looked crestfallen, she had really wanted the countdown.

Ginny was too busy having some firewhiskey to notice. She knew it was wrong and she wasn't old enough but one glass couldn't hurt right?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Next morning):

'Oh Merlin do I have a headache.' Ginny thought sleepily. She turned in bed but felt her leg brush something, another leg. This leg was bare...Ginny opened one eye and saw some black hair. She opened the eye a bit wider and saw a scar. 'HARRY!' This time she opened them both. 'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God...what should I do?' Ginny thought. She came up with a conclusion. She looked at Harry and started poking him.

"Stop! Stop that tickles Ginny!" He laughed. He opened his eyes slowly. "GINNY?!"

"Harry what happened last night?"

"Well I remember a countdown, getting drunk, and some other stuff..."

"What other stuff?" Ginny asked.

"Stuff..."

"What-"

"Gin just stuff, ok, you know stuff..."

"Oooohh..." She said catching on. "Well you better sneak into your room before Ron and Hermione notice."

"Oh I think they're too busy. I saw them last night and I think they finally admitted to each other that love each other, if you understand what I mean."

Ginny giggled, "About time."

"Well I've got to go...umm she you later."

"Yeah, later." Harry quietly shut the door. Ginny was left alone with her thoughts. She couldn't believe it. She had just lost her virginity to Harry Potter. Too bad she couldn't remember anything. She got up and showered and such. Then went out to eat breakfast. Hermione was already awake and as she was finished when two cracks in the air were heard.

"So when's breakfast?" A familiar voice said. Ginny turned around, it was Fred and George.

"Yeah I'm starving," George commented.

"Hello again Hermione." Fred was drinking out of the milk carton. He had just gone over to the refrigerator.

"Fred! George! Ron! Harry!" Hermione's yelled.

"What'sthematterHermione?" Ron said pretending to yawn.

"Oh c'mon Ron you don't have to pretend. We all know what you've been doing." George winked at him.

"Oh shut up! Honestly, now what are you doing here?"

"We felt hungry." George said.

"So we came over here." Fred finished.

"Why didn't you just go to a restaurant or something?" Harry was trying to stay awake through this whole conversation; he hadn't really gotten that much sleep.

"Food from home is the best really. Don't you think so Ron?"

"Yeah that is true."

"Ron!"

"What it's true!"

"Whatever Ron and as for you two: THIS ISN'T YOUR HOME!"

"Oi Hermione you sure you aren't related to us? You yell as loud as mum!"

"And that Hermy is saying something." Fred and George nodding their heads like those head bobbing dolls/dogs/whatever other animal or thing you've seen.

"Do not call me that! Now go home!"

"All right but can I finish this milk with some cookies?"

"Fred you're supposed to eat the cookies first." Ron shook his head disapprovingly, and Hermione gave him an I'm-going-to-kill-you-so-you-better-run-for-your-life look.

"Uh I mean Fred what the hell are you doing and uh get out?" Ron glanced at Hermione who was now nodding her head.

"Now Ron are you dropping us for Hermione? I know she may be good, but blood's thicker than water you-" Hermione threw him out the window (10 stories high).

"Fred!"

"George do you want to jump out the window as well?"

"You know what the stairs are fine really." He ran out the door. "I'm coming Fred!"

Hermione locked the door. "Well that's that."

Ron with his mouth agape had finally recovered. "Mione! You threw my brother out the window!"

"Oh he's a wizard, he'll figure something out." She dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand.

"But-"Ron started until he saw Harry who was now fully awake. He was shaking his head and making slit throat signs with his index finger.

"What Ron?" Hermione said in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing dear."

"I specifically thought I heard you say something."

"I um...love you?" He said meekly.

"Well I um love you too. Now I'm going to go change and get to work."

"You do that." Ron said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron's POV

After everyone had had breakfast, Hermione had gone to work, and Ginny had gone to visit Luna, Harry and me were left alone.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I dunno what do you want to do?" I answered

"I dunno what do you want to do?"

"I dunno-"

"Ok, well how come you're home?"

"What? You don't want me here? I'm insulted Harry!" I said with mock shock, I wasn't really insulted. I was just acting you know.

"No anyway why aren't at work?"

"Got fired, you?"

"Day off."

"Rrriiigghhhttt..." Then we went back to the bored silence. Then double cracks were heard behind them.

"Hello Fred, George." I didn't even have to turn around to look at who it was.

"Hello dear brother of mine and dear brother of mine's friend." Fred said.

"So do you two want to go somewhere?" George asked.

"Why?" I said suspiciously.

"Because me and George here proposed to Angelina and Katie last night." Fred stated proudly.

"Are you sure you weren't drunk?" I asked.

"No..." George said slowly. "Wait were we?" He looked at Fred. The he said, "No we weren't." He shook his head.

"So what does any of this have to do with us?" Harry asked.

"Thought you'd like to go shopping with us. The girls are dragging us along." Fred said.

"Ok..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry's POV

(Later at George's department):

We were waiting for Fred and George's fiancées to get dressed so they could go shopping for dresses while we tagged along.

Fred spoke first," So what do you want to talk bout?"

"I dunno. Ron?" I looked over at me.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged.

"Condom?" George said taking one out of candy dish.

"No!" I practically shouted

"Ron?" George looked at Ron.

"Er-okay?" Ron said.

"George you're supposed to put candies in a candy dish, hence its name." I told him.

"Oooohh...well I guess that's why those words were on the box, but I never really thought it ?"

"So..." Fred tried to make small talk but failing terribly.

"So..." Ron repeated.

"So Harry what's going on with you and Ginny? Me and Fred saw you dancing with her at the party." George said to me.

"Harry was dancing-" Ron started.

"Let's cut to the chase Harry, do you like our sister?" Fred interrupted Ron.

"Uh...yes I mean no." I said. I didn't know how to tell them. I mean you don't just tell three brothers of a girl you slept with, 'I slept with your sister.'

"You don't like-" Ron started once again.

"SO Ginny's not good enough for you is she?" George asked heatedly.

"I mean of course I like Ginny, Ginny's great." I was starting to get very nervous.

"Just great???" Fred asked and looked at me like he was going to beat me to a pulp if I didn't answer.

"Ya just great?" Ron commented.

"Shut up Ron." George shot a look at his brother.

"Okay." Ron said quickly.

"Ginny's great AND wonderful." I said. I wasn't just saying that to save my arse I really meant it. But one can multi-task.

"That's more like it." George replied happily.

The girls came out and told us they were ready and we all apparated to the _Witches' Bridal Shop_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ron's POV

"Are they done yet?" I asked. As if on cue Angelina came out in a long white gown.

"Do you think this dress makes me look fat Fred?" She asked.

"Well you do look a wee bit wide." Fred answered truthfully.

Angelina grabbed her purse and started chasing Fred. "Frederick!"

"I said a WEE bit!" Fred managed to say while running away from his fiancée.

"So Ron what about you and Hermione?" George said ignoring the fact Fred was running for his life.

"Nothing." I said lamely.

"Oh come on Ron it's so obvious." Harry spoke up. I glared at him.

"Who side are you on Harry?"

"George's."

"Not much of a best mate are you." I muttered under my breath.

"Well it is obvious, brother dear."

"It is?" I squeaked.

"Of course it is." He answered.

"I dunno what to say. I feel like a babbling idiot around her." I said.

"Well Ron if it's any consolation, you always act like a babbling idiot. Around everyone I may add."

"You may." Harry said.

"Why thank you." George grinned.

"Ok, ok so what do I do?" Ron said. George smiled wickedly.

"I've got an idea." The twin said.

"That's never good." I said but listened to his plan anyway...

A/N: So do you like it? Please review and let me know. If there aren't 5 or more reviews for this chapter you'll never find out George's wicked plan or how Ron responded to it or if anything happened. SO YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW! BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Evilly yours,

Emma L. Granger!


End file.
